The present disclosure relates to a tantalum capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
Tantalum (Ta) is a material widely used throughout various industrial sectors, such as within the aerospace industry and in the defense sector, as well as in the electrical, electronic, mechanical, and chemical fields, due to possessing mechanical and physical properties such as a high melting point, excellent flexibility, excellent corrosion-resistance, and the like.
Since a stable anodic oxide film may be formed on tantalum, the tantalum material has been widely used as a positive electrode material in small capacitors. In accordance with the rapid development of information technology (IT), information and communications technology (ICT) and electronics technology, tantalum has been increasingly used on a year-on-year basis.
In existing tantalum capacitors, a positive electrode terminal is formed to have a main frame used as an external electrode and a sub frame extended from the main frame by a distance equal to a height of a tantalum wire in order to connect the main frame to the tantalum wire.
Here, the main frame and the sub frame are separately manufactured, and are then connected to each other in a welding process.
However, such a welding process makes an entire manufacturing process relatively complicated and causes problems such as excessive operation time in the welding process, defective products, and the like, which may deteriorate a production yield of the tantalum capacitor.